Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. Higher integration of semiconductor devices, such as semiconductor memory devices, is desired to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration is especially desired, because their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. However, expensive process equipment for increasing pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. Thus, a variety of studies have been recently done on new technology for increasing integration density of a semiconductor device.